User blog:Kuras/Summer Event 2016
Foreword This "guide" is created partly for personal use and partly to help others. Thus, feel free to use this to find your path through the event! The information written below is based on my own experience and knowledge combined with those available from online sources. Up till the current event, I have cleared all event maps on Hard difficulty, this one will be no exception. You may find other fleet compositions more effective if you intend to clear on lower difficulties. Regardless, my compositions are not necessarily the most effective (for you). Don't hold me accountable for any loss of your resources by following my "guide"! Furthermore, if your HQ level differs from mine, you may encounter different enemies/enemy patterns than I do. My HQ level is 120. Lastly, if you happen to have questions about or comments/critique on this "guide", feel free to leave a comment below. Have fun, good luck, and happy sailing! ^___^ ~ Kuras ~ Please keep in mind that my compositions and setups are not necessarily recommended. Since results are heavily dependent on multiple variables, your mileage may vary. Back to top Summary Summary General Map E-1 Difficulty Hard Route B-X-D-H-Y Fleet formations First, fourth, fourth Combined Fleet Surface Task Force Main fleet Fleet composition fBB fBB fBB fBB CV(B) CV(B) LoS 74.29 Air power 336.02 Escort fleet Fleet composition CL DD DD fBB CLT CLT LoS 74.29 Air power 336.02 148.58 LoS total 672.04 Air power total Support expedition Normal support N/A Boss support BB BB CV CV DD DD (Shelling) Miscellaneous 29 Attempts, 15 Boss encounters, 4 Boss kills, 4 S ranks Resources used 99k fuel, 20k ammo, 50k steel, 15k bauxite Notable drops Iowa, Yamato Replay Final kill Click to open replay in player Pre-final kill Click to open replay in player Back to top Introduction Resources Resources before Resources after Resources used 99k fuel, 20k ammo, 50k steel, 15k bauxite Back to top Fleet Composition(s) & Equipment Setups Main Fleet (Surface Task Force) Fleet Details Fleet composition fBB fBB fBB fBB CV(B) CV(B) LoS 74.29 Air power 336.02 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Integer semper, neque quis tempus interdum, lectus nunc imperdiet urna, at gravida turpis elit id mi. Donec eu odio a eros fermentum porta in ac ex. Aenean tincidunt efficitur massa, eu lacinia libero feugiat ac. Nunc ultricies ac purus a mollis. Vivamus mauris orci, dignissim in consequat sit amet, venenatis eu nisi. Maecenas varius, diam et dapibus volutpat, nisi ligula mattis elit, nec feugiat nulla lorem nec ex. Duis consequat volutpat ligula vitae vestibulum. Phasellus pharetra mi vitae mi eleifend, nec luctus lorem viverra. Sed convallis risus id odio ullamcorper viverra. Aenean fermentum volutpat elit a consectetur. Fusce at leo eu velit porttitor vulputate. Escort Fleet (Surface Task Force) Fleet Details Fleet composition CL DD DD fBB CLT CLT LoS 74.29 Air power 336.02 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Integer semper, neque quis tempus interdum, lectus nunc imperdiet urna, at gravida turpis elit id mi. Donec eu odio a eros fermentum porta in ac ex. Aenean tincidunt efficitur massa, eu lacinia libero feugiat ac. Nunc ultricies ac purus a mollis. Vivamus mauris orci, dignissim in consequat sit amet, venenatis eu nisi. Maecenas varius, diam et dapibus volutpat, nisi ligula mattis elit, nec feugiat nulla lorem nec ex. Duis consequat volutpat ligula vitae vestibulum. Phasellus pharetra mi vitae mi eleifend, nec luctus lorem viverra. Sed convallis risus id odio ullamcorper viverra. Aenean fermentum volutpat elit a consectetur. Fusce at leo eu velit porttitor vulputate. Integer id orci accumsan, placerat velit quis, consequat justo. Vivamus odio magna, bibendum et erat vitae, auctor ultricies nulla. Praesent a nunc eget augue auctor vehicula a nec sapien. Integer facilisis lacus a diam sagittis elementum. Morbi cursus ligula nunc, maximus tincidunt mauris pulvinar ac. Cras ut placerat augue, in consequat nisi. Vivamus at tristique lectus. Mauris sagittis, ex sit amet tempor laoreet, augue lorem consectetur velit, vitae efficitur lacus ligula vehicula neque. Donec sed dolor mollis, mattis lacus eget, ultricies metus. Aenean vestibulum nisi ipsum, ut cursus leo interdum id. Nullam vitae velit dapibus lectus viverra fermentum vel nec sapien. Suspendisse id diam dapibus, mattis elit a, efficitur justo. Vestibulum in turpis tempus, sollicitudin enim non, tincidunt elit. Cras ex sem, tempus sed rhoncus at, volutpat quis mi. Boss Support Fleet Details Fleet composition CL DD DD fBB CLT CLT (Shelling) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Integer semper, neque quis tempus interdum, lectus nunc imperdiet urna, at gravida turpis elit id mi. Donec eu odio a eros fermentum porta in ac ex. Aenean tincidunt efficitur massa, eu lacinia libero feugiat ac. Nunc ultricies ac purus a mollis. Vivamus mauris orci, dignissim in consequat sit amet, venenatis eu nisi. Maecenas varius, diam et dapibus volutpat, nisi ligula mattis elit, nec feugiat nulla lorem nec ex. Duis consequat volutpat ligula vitae vestibulum. Phasellus pharetra mi vitae mi eleifend, nec luctus lorem viverra. Sed convallis risus id odio ullamcorper viverra. Aenean fermentum volutpat elit a consectetur. Fusce at leo eu velit porttitor vulputate.